This application relates to a wind deflector for a vehicle roof closure wherein the wind deflector is moved between extended and stowed position based upon movement of the closure member.
Modern vehicles are often provided with a closure in the roof which is movable between an open and closed position. These closures are typically known as moon roofs or sunroofs. The closures are selectively moved between the open position at which they open an aperture in the ceiling, or to the closed position at which they close the aperture.
When the closure is the open position, a good deal of wind may move into the cab of the vehicle. Since this wind is often directed at the vehicle occupants, the closures are often provided with wind deflectors forward of the aperture. The wind deflectors serve to direct wind around the wind deflector, such that it is not directed at the occupants of the vehicle.
However, the wind deflectors have also needed to be moved between a stowed position when the closure is closed, and to an extended position when the closure is opened. The movement has presented design challenges.
Known wind deflectors have been relatively complex, and have typically relied upon separate drive members to move between the extended and stowed position. The prior art wind deflectors are thus quite complex.